The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz is a hit Flash game created by Splapp-Me-Do and the first main installment of the Impossible Quiz series. It was originally released on February 20, 2007 on Newgrounds and deviantArt, though the deviantArt version was taken down by the site shortly afterwards because of the music included in it, thus why Splapp had to reupload it on March 8, 2007 as a "Lite version", with all of its music removed. The game is usually presented as a game of questions and answers, though in reality, there's always more than meets the eye! Most of the time, you will be presented with a question or task, followed by four clickable options, one of which is the correct one. It isn't as easy as it sounds though: many of the questions rely on double meanings, tricks and puns, requiring you to always "think outside the box", as Splapp has always said; besides, you will find many surprises along the way, such as mini-games or mazes, where you will need to have some good skills and reflexes, and there's always the questions where you will have to resort to plain insane logic! The rules are simple: you're given three lives, and you'll lose one with every mistake you make. Lose all of them, and it's a Game Over. You must beat all 110 questions of the game in a single take, no checkpoints in-between. Along the way, you will receive Skips, which are green arrow-shaped Power-ups that let you skip particular questions of the game. You want a little pro-tip, though? Don't use them. At all. Trust me, you're DEFINITELY going to need them towards the end of the game. Also, look out for bombs on certain questions! These things have a timer on them ranging from 1 to 11 seconds, and if you don't answer the question they're in before the time runs out, you get an immediate Game Over! Something else you must keep in mind throughout the Quiz is that you must keep your fingers away from the TAB key. In Flash files, the Tab key can be used to highlight the clickable objects on screen at any point of a game; since many of these questions pull some kind of trick on you, pressing the Tab key was absolutely prohibited for the entirety of the playthrough. The game was a huge success, being regarded as one of the most popular online games of the time. Its popularity has even inspired many fans to create similar low-end Quiz games. Approximately seven months after releasing this game, Splapp-Me-Do released the sequel, The Impossible Quiz 2, which featured a lot of improvents over its predecessor regarding both visuals and presentation. Over time, both this and the second Quiz were recreated as mobile applications for iOS-powered devices. Backstory lol 69 try to suck itThe game was originally released as a 30-question-long Demo towards the end of 2004. It was meant to be featured in a website a few friends of Splapp were making back when he was in college. Eventually, he ended up dropping the project, also leaving behind an incomplete extended edition of the Demo, later revealed to be called The Impossible Quiz Beta. It was meant to include 10 additional questions to the 30 of the Demo, as well as checkpoints. Two years later, towards the second half of 2006, he picked up the project again, started it from scratch and worked on it during his free time. It wouldn't be until February of the following year that Splapp would finally release the first fully-fledged Impossible Quiz.Post in Splapp's Tumblr page. Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question in the list, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every particular question of the game. Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The bolded red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. If the number has an ellipsis (...) before it, the bomb will appear if you take too long in a question. Answers written in italics ''mean the question is unskippable... Not that it would matter though, considering you need all of your Skips to finish the Quiz! 1. Four (holes in the words "A Polo" or 4 holes in a polo shirt: head, arms, and bottom) 2. No, but a tin can (Word play: A match can't box but a tin can.) 3. K.O (O.K backwards) 4. Click the words THE ANSWER 5. Right click then move over then click, or move around the screen, or click and hold the left mouse button, move straight to the destination point and then release it. 6. Shallots (Shallots are the roots of onion!) 7. An elephant (it's referring to real life) 8. Find the green checkmark with the message "Yes!" (under "se" in "Search!") 9. Top right 'THAT ONE' (it points to the bottom left option, where the answer to Q2 was) 10. Dentures ("choose = "chews", therefore making the task "Chews Food") : + 1 Skip 11. n (It's follows the word "December" second) 12. The dot above ' i ' (It's the smallest blue dot there!) 13. F'TAANG (does sound a lot like a bell!) 14. Torch (lighter as in brighter, adding a torch makes it "lighter") ''15. Type 'Horse' on the on-screen keyboard 16. H (the 7th letter of the alp'h'abet) 17. The question number (result of the subtraction of the question) 18. Hammer (MC Hammer reference: "Hammer Time!" in the clock) 19. Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow (BOGGY) 20. Seal! (Seal the deal!) : + 1 Skip 21. Top left option box (will flash in green after a few seconds but you can still click it.) 22. +1 Skip (skip to the next question) 23. BRAN (You have to give a name to the file in order to save your changes!) 24. "Click the 'V' in lives" (If you cycle over the colors, they show that message) 25. Shoe Polish (has silver nitrate, and silver can be used to kill werewolves) 26. Arsefacey (the rest of the locations actually exist in the UK) ? (27.): GO TO 28 (you're in Question 27, so you'll be sent to the following one) 28. Abundance ("A bun dance", perfectly describing the dancing cupcake) 29. Egg Mayonnaise (Splapp thinks it tastes like cardboard!) 30. Cross through the tunnel (Or cheat by either abusing right-clicking, or holding the left mouse button) 31. Woof. Woof. Woof. (number of times Splapp's Badly Drawn Dawg barks) 32. Babycham and Human Faeces ("Babycham"= "sham", "faeces" = "poo", making "shampoo" together) 33. 7 (There are 7 letters in "HIS HAND") 34. Move cursor away from the screen (or just right-click) 35. Wait 5 seconds, then click the green smiling button that appears. + 1 Skip 36. A walk (because a fly without wings can't fly, therefore making it a walk) 37. Any answer is correct (you can't get this question wrong!) 38. Mary Rose (as in "Mary got up" after sitting on a pin) 39. Cylindrical Adventures (Splapp's Flash animation where the cylinder belongs) 40. Cross over the maze; you can cheat by right-clicking or holding the left mouse button, moving to the point and then releasing it. 41. AFRO (the most peculiar thing of that duck, plus it's not called "afro") 42. The 42nd 42 (it is the second 42 on the bottom row; reference to the book "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy", where it's stated that the answer to the ultimate question about life, the universe and everything is 42!) 43. Tom Cruise (Jerry McGuire reference) 44. Click the dot on the nailed puzzle piece (if you solve the puzzle, it says: "Click here" and has an arrow pointing to that dot) 45. WRONG (top right option box). (everything is in Wingdings: question says "Potatoes fly", options say "Indeed", "WRONG", "Why not?", "ROFL") 46. OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD (one of the comments to Splapp's Flash "Sonic Breaks his Neck", from which the picture is taken) 47. Find the red button with an invisible cursor (around where the arrow on the "Vanish" bottle was) 48. SNAAAAKE! (Metal Gear Solid reference) 49. SPLAPP-ME-DO (correct spelling of the name) 50. O.K. (you must remember both codes) 51. Repeatedly click the Spatulon and the Phlovomite until the Spatulon wins (because Spatulons are the better ones!) 52. Click the third batch of leaves, which belongs to a carrot (Splapp actually traced a carrot's leaves for that one) 53. ...but pa might not. ("Marmite" = "ma might") 54. No, about 20cm off the ground ("Shanghai" = "She hang/hung high") 55. A games console for wholemeal biscuits (definition of a digestive system) (10) : + 1 Skip 56. Using your invisible cursor, press the buttons in the following order: Blue, red, blue, yellow (color code from Q50) 57. Erm... one? (Count Dracula... Count him!) 58. Shepherd's Pie (the ones made OUT of shepherds! Also, blood is a drink) 59. Repeatedly click the Shoop da Whoop face until he's charged his laser and destroys the bomb. '(10)'' 60. Answer this honestly: no if you didn't make it the first time you got here since opening the Flash, or yes if you managed to do it the first time. If you lie, it's a Game Over! 61. Thumbs up icon ("(Y)" makes the thumbs up emoticon on MSN) 62. Moss (the question was written with a lisp, so "moth" actually means "moss") 63. Tasteless white filth (author's personal opinion on Chicken McNuggets) 64. Egg > 28 (completely random, according to Splapp) 65. Click the word "LARGEST" 66. The '!' at the end of the words 'the world' '(10)'' 67. A big hairy arsonist (because the picture IS an "arse on IST") 68. Stroke Chris the cat with your mouse until filling the bar; he'll make an odd "meow" before you move on. 69. LOL, 69 (sex position and reference to question number) 70. Using its anus (as in what makes the dog smell bad) 71. Click on any option box when it turns green (timing's important!) 72. Click on the light switch, located near the left edge of the screen; you will be presented with a funny picture of a lemur before moving on. 73. Top right '?' (the one that matches the one in the task) 74. No one knows that (the game assumes nobody who has got to this point knows how many questions there are) 75. After the bomb is lit up, click the ESCAPE arrow quickly (it will appear under the question number; if you fail, it's an instant Game Over!) (1) : + 1 Skip 76. Sugar, honey, honey (reference to the song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies) 77. Question 77 (the question isn't talking about the picture, but actually about itself!) 78. Four (the only option that has ever been a correct answer before; "Déjà vu" is when you experience something you think you have already experienced before) 79. Click the U in 'what do yoU mean?', (it's shaped like a horseshoe, and that's what the question's asking you to click!) (10) 80. Filthy Romanians (Romania was known to have the highest rate of hepatitis, which is a liver infection) 81. Rub the cursor up and down on the pole, and after the lightning strikes on it, click on the green arrow that will appear on the monitor on the right. 82. Cut all 10 toenails by clicking them (you have to be fast!) '(6)' '' 83. National Dyslexic Association (joke about how dyslexic people would naturally mess up the initial letters of their own association) 84. You must only touch the shooting star, avoiding the meteors. Before doing so, you MUST grab the Skips here, since you will need them later. : SKIPS: There are 2 Skips here. the first one will appear around the top left corner, while the second will fly from the top right corner of the screen towards the left side shortly afterwards. Roll the mouse over them to collect them. (You can only collect TWO skips, so if you used one or more skips before this question, you can't get a third skip.) 85. I loved it! (you'd better have enjoyed the mini-game!) 86. The Prince (from the Katamari video game series; he's green, and the "sticky balls" refer to the Katamaris, which collect what they touch!) 87. The dot after '87' (it's hidden; therefore, it's what is missing from this question) 88. Repeatedly click until Eggman snaps Sonic's leg (a scene from Sonic Breaks His Neck) '(10)' 89. Blindness (dog eggs don't exist; if you can see them, you are blind!) 90. Nonce (Michael Jackson HAD nose jobs, but "nonce" is British and Australian slang for "child sex offender") '(10)' ''91. Hover under the third hole in the paper on the left side; it will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to rip the paper in half. '(...5)' '' 92. Click the numbered heads in descending order ('194', '27', '26', '14', '9', '3', '2.5', '1', '0.4'). If you do it, Mars will sing 'What Is The Light?' by the Flaming Lips. If you take too long to answer this question, a bomb will appear. '(...10)' 93. Move the bomb away and press "Go!" '(10)' 94. You must NOT do anything; the bomb is a dud, and clicking the "Detonate" button would obviously make it go off! '("10")' ''95. Move your cursor away from the screen (or right-click), then click the red button after the cat leaves (the cat will stay on the screen if your mouse is on screen, as cats like mice) 96. A right mess (if you put both a number 1 (pee) and a number 2 (poo) on a calculator, that's the result!) (10) 97. 10+ times! (the game will assume you have restarted that amount of times anyway!) (10) 98. Click on the ''words "Blue, red, blue, yellow", ignoring the colors they're written in (referencing the color code from Q50) (10) '' 99. When the traffic light turns green (at 1 second), click the sign next to it '(10)' '' 100. Two (there are two holes in two Polo mints!) 'The Epic 10: Congratulations...but...it's not over yet! It's time for...THE EPIC 10. LET'S DO IT! 101. Type 'Chihuahua' on the on-screen keyboard '(10)'' 102. Touch all of the dots by rolling your mouse over them and avoid the squares. One section has no circle and just one square; wait for the square to disappear. if you miss one, you lose a life and start the question over. 103. Using your invisible cursor, search for Dennis the Square Tomato, who's invisible as well (it's on where the "c" in "search" was located before fading away). Glitch: if you click it twice, you'll skip Q104! (10) 104. Large yellow sad moon (the opposite of what the task said; "yellow" doesn't have an opposite) Glitch: like the previous one, click that moon twice and you'll skip the following question! '(10)'' 105. Spell "BANANA" using the "A" in "Apple", the "N" in "nectariNe", and the "B" in "gooseBerry" (it's the only way to refer to the picture of the banana on screen!) '''(10) 106. Follow the road, then click on the arrow that will appear on the end (right-clicking doesn’t work here, unlike previous maze questions; clicking and holding the LEFT mouse button in the beginning and releasing it in the end WILL do the trick though!) 107. When you put your mouse on any of the answers, a fake Game Over screen comes up. Don't do anything. Just wait and it will disappear, before you proceed. (If you click TRY AGAIN on the fake Game Over screen, a new one that says "Oh, you idiot!" will appear and you will actually get a Game Over!) 108. Type "4 8 15 16 23 42" (the number code from Q50 and reference to "Lost") on the on-screen keyboard, then click 'Execute'; if you fail to do this, the computer will go completely crazy and display hieroglyphics before you get a Game Over! (11) 109. Repeatedly click Spidermonkey until he craps out an arrow. Click on the arrow to move on (10) 110. Use all of your Skips by clicking on them; if you don't have all seven of them when getting here, it's Game Over! (10) The Impossible Quiz iOS Changes Not including minor changes in questions/wrong answers, given that the answer is the same. :5 (new mechanic): Press the first button, press the new that appears :30 (new mechanic): Press and hold the button, keep holding, then release when you get to the second button :34 (new comment/task): Touch the screen until next question :40 (new mechanic): Press and hold the first button, while doing so, press the second :43 (new question): Cataracts :46 (new question): No :47 (new mechanic): Press the button before the vanish covers it :80 (new question): Click the R in the word poker. :83 (new question): Fish :86 (new question): Spain :88 (new question): Backwards stars (star is rats backwards) :90 (new question): Jamaica? :95 (new mechanic): Keep touching the no skipping area until the cat moves :108 (new question): Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it. Video Walkthrough Music used * Here's the version with vocals as well! References Category:Quiz Category:The Impossible Quiz